


The Outside

by deathclassic



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Prison, Prison AU, Prison guard, also, but yeah, criminal, the rating might change later depending on how it goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathclassic/pseuds/deathclassic
Summary: they don't teach you how to not fall in love with a criminal in the academyorphil is a criminal and dan is the new prison guard phil likes to fuck with





	The Outside

**Author's Note:**

> please enjoy and if people seem to like it, i'll continue

Starting a new job was never easy and starting his first ‘adult’ job where he works every day is a big step up from working a couple hours a few days a week. 

HM Prison in Manchester - also known as Strangeways - was a nice building, it’s made of red brick, is relatively spacious and just genuinely a good building to look at. Dan has walked by the prison many times during his life, he’s had a tour of the facility but this is his first time spending an entire day within the prison walls. 

He’s nervous to say the least, he’s read the articles about Strangeways, read all about the riots from 1990, the horror stories of men getting their throats slashed from handmade shivs, he’s watched the movies and read the books. He knows everything but nothing prepared him for a tall man with jet black hair and pale skin staring at him like he was a toy from behind his cell doors. 

He was introduced to his inmates this morning and was told to read over their files when he had the chance too. There were twelve men in Unit 3, sometimes there will be more and other times there will be less but it’s him and one other officer in charge of a dozen men who have committed serious crimes. 

And they all liked to tease the new guy. 

Phil doesn’t talk much, Dan discovered. But he stared, he was always looking at Dan and it makes Dan feel self conscious. Dan was tall, at the age of 16 he was well over 6ft and now at the age of 22 he’d reached a height of 6’5. It was the only thing that made him intimidating, he wasn’t built like the other officers who were all muscles and this was what made him a pushover in the eyes of a criminal. 

Dan walks by Phil’s cell and braces himself as he stops in front of him. Phil had a cocky smirk as he leaned against the wall close to the cell doors. 

 

“What are you smiling about” Dan spits out. He hopes he sounded tough but from the way Phils smirk only got bigger, he realises that it had no effect at all. 

“Nothing twink” Phil replies, eyes wandering up and down Dan’s body, taking in the pale blue shirt tucked into the waist of the black pants. Dan puffs out his chest and moves his feet to shoulder width apart, wanting to look like the bigger man. 

“Don’t call me that” Dan faces him 

“Fuck off” Phil replies. His cellmate chuckles from the top bunk and Dan swallows a lump in his throat. 

“Get back in line, inmate” Dan orders, voice dropping an octave lower to hide the waver and a stern look on his face. “That’s an order”

“I said” Phil leans in closer “Fuck. Off.”

 

Dan was shoved back when Sergeant Scott stepped forward, hands slamming against the metal bars which startled him more than Phil and his roommate. The sergeant was everything Dan aspired to be as a prison guard, he was just as tall as Dan but he was big - broad shoulders, biceps as big as Dan’s head and a very frightening air around him. People listened to Scott, he had control over them and Dan wanted that. 

 

“Stop messing with the new guard, Lester” Sergeant Scott took a step back and crossed his arms, making his already bulging biceps even bigger. “We don’t need you starting any more fights with my men”

“You call that stick a man?” Phil’s cellmate laughed, rolling out of his bunk and landing on the cement floor with a soft thud “He’s a walking twig”

Scott narrowed his eyes at Phil who still had a smirk on his face, finding the whole situation amusing more than anything. “Yeah, Cooper, I do”

 

Cooper narrowed his eyes back at Scott and then shifted his eyes over to Dan. Dan took a deep breath and stepped up to stand next to the sergeant, squaring his shoulders and crossing his arms. He could tell that all inmates were either watching or listening. He’s only been here for three hours and he’s already embarrassed himself in front of the entire unit. He wants to go home and lie in his bed, maybe watch some YouTube or play his shitty piano but he can’t because he didn’t spend nearly his entire life working towards this only to quit on the first day. 

The inmates were meant to find him threatening, they were supposed to fear him and at the very least respect him. 

 

“Are we done here” Scott asks the two criminals. Phil and Cooper side eyed each other without saying anything. “I said” - he pauses - “Are we fucking done here?”

“Yes” Phil grits out, jaw clenched and arms crossed. Even without muscles he still looked more intimidating than Dan ever would. 

“What? I couldn’t hear you” his voice getting louder on every word. Phil glanced over at Dan once again and looks back to the sergeant. 

“Yes, Sir” 

 

Sergeant Scott had them trained like dogs in here, they followed a leader and responded to the bells and alarms that were sent out. Dan wanted to look at these men and watch them cower under his gaze but right now it was the other way around. Scott walked away to harass another inmate and Dan stayed rooted in his place.

Phil could tell Dan was afraid of him, could tell that behind the tough guy stance was a scared little kid. It made him happy. Phil liked seeing someone who was supposed to be on the higher ground shake at the sight of him. Dan’s eyes were darting nervously around the cell and down the wall of cells. He liked that Dan was the one with a gun on his belt but Phil was the one who had control over him. 

Dan didn’t like it at all.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr [deathclassic](https://deathclassic.tumblr.com/) and feedback is appreciated


End file.
